


Being Pack

by Jld71



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Gen, Light Angst, Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 12:57:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13341714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jld71/pseuds/Jld71
Summary: Stiles thinks about things





	Being Pack

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cozy_coffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/gifts).



> Written for the prompt by cozy_coffee: Any, any, strength of the pack ( kendall mckenna)

Stiles blinked back the weariness from his eyes. Feeling the grittiness in them, he brought his fists to them and rubbed at them, hoping to wipe away that feeling. He sighed and stood to stretch, having sat for so long. He felt his joints popping with his movements. He wanted to toss aside the book that had just been in his lap but couldn't. He needed to read it from cover to cover, to understand it. Strength Of The Pack, the book that Derek had given him in hopes that he would better understand pack dynamics.  
He knew he was pack, Scott had told him enough times. Derek had even told him. He even felt it. But being only one out of one or two humans of a pack of supernatural beings had him worrying he was missing out on something. Or that he really wasn't part of their pack, just tolerated because he was Scott's best friend or Derek's boyfriend.  
Derek had reassured him time and again that he wasn't missing out on anything, except the pain of transforming from human to wolf form. He'd watched it and knew it was painful, bones and organs shifting, skin and muscle tearing, making way for the new form to emerge from the old.  
He was happy to be just 'plain old human,' not void Stiles, a wolf or anything else. Watching his friends go through such painful moments, unable to control the shift at times made him shudder.  
There had been a time when he'd wished for the bite, to be more than what he was. But, he'd been able to find happiness in being the 'odd man out,' in their pack.  
The only time he secretly wished to be more was when he was alone with Derek. He wondered what it would be like to shed his human form, to find himself covered in fur, on four legs instead of two. To run in wolf form with Derek beside him. He wondered if Derek would tire of his human boyfriend, wanting, needing one like himself. Someone who would understand what it was he went through on a Lunar cycle.  
Derek had sensed his fear. Had even told him that he loved him the way he was. There was no need for Stiles to worry. No need for self doubt. But still, he was the human in their relationship. Derek offered him unconditional love, telling him he didn't care if he was human or other. Derek loved him for himself, not what he could transform into.  
When Derek had given him the book, he'd told him it would help him understand. Packs were made up of more than ones who were otherworldly. "Just read the book, Stiles. You'll see, you'll understand," Derek said with a kiss against his neck.  
That's why he sat back down, pulled the book back onto his lap and flipped to the next page. He was beginning to understand Derek's words to him.


End file.
